Velma's Wedding Day
by LoveofVelma
Summary: The big day is finally here. But everything is not what it seems. Last of the 'Ghosts' series


Disclaimer

Scooby-Doo and all related characters belong to Hanna-Barbera.

"Velma's Friend" or "Metal Head" a character from the movie Scooby-Doo is owned by Warner Bros. Named "Ethan" by "Littlesoprano" in the stories "Journey of Self Discovery" and "Their First Christmas" is used by permission.

All other characters are a figment of the author's imagination.

Dedication: This story, the last of the 'Ghosts' series, is dedicated to Scooby-Doo. The Great Dane that brought all of us enjoyment for a lot of years.

Velma's Wedding Day

The day Ethan and I had waited for was finally here. Even the weather had cooperated. The day had dawned clear and unseasonably warm, although the air was still crisp. I couldn't have ordered a better December day for our wedding.

It had taken hours and a lot of help getting into my wedding dress. I had finally selected a white gown that complemented my height, what there was of it. My mother had wanted a strapless gown. I had told her that although it was beautiful it just wasn't me. We had compromised with one with straps with a gentle "V" bodice that for me showed just right amount. A single strand of pearls, gloves, a white lace wrap, and short veil finished the ensemble.

I walked around the bride's waiting room nervously, waiting for the usher to tell me it was time. A knock at the door, interrupted my pacing.

"It's Daph, can I come in?"

"Get in here Daphne Blake-Jones!! I could use some company."

One look and Daphne said, " You are so nervous, you make me look like a rock."

" Take it from an old married woman" Daphne continued " Your dad has been the head of your family all these years...when you are walking up the aisle, focus on Ethan, he is the head now.

I don't know why, only that you will need these. You will know when to use them."

She pushed two Scooby Snacks into my gloves. Before I could question why I would need Scooby Snacks at my wedding, another knock came at the door.

" It's time Miss Dinkley" the usher informed us. We opened the door, the usher leading us to our appointed spots.

We took our places, and when the processional music started, I watched as Daphne led the bridesmaids up one aisle while the groomsmen started up the other aisle. I take father's arm and wait until the wedding march begins. I hear the rustle of fabric as

everyone stands, turning to look at the bride...ME!

We start up the aisle and Daphne was right...by focusing on Ethan at the front, it is easier. He and the groomsmen are so handsome! It feels like hours before we stood at the front of the church. I can see the love and adoration he has for me in Ethan's eyes.

" Dearly beloved..." the pastor begins. Then...

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"Her mother, family, friends and I do" my father says, kisses my cheek, and places my hand in Ethan's who places my hand on his arm, and we face the pastor together.

We do the exchanging of vows and then it's time to exchange rings and Ethan turns to the back of the church giving a silent signal. Was I surprised when Scooby started up the aisle!![1This wasn't in the plans we had discussed! I look over at Ethan who only looks back and winks!

There are twitters of laughter at first, but are quickly silenced as everyone sees the serious, regal bearing as Scooby makes his way up the aisle. When he gets to us, he stands at attention while we retrieve the rings from the pillow strapped to his back. We go through the exchange of rings part of the ceremony then it's the lighting of the unity candle. This is special for me in that I'm keeping my maiden name adding Ethan's name after a hyphen. We had agreed to leave the individual candles lit in addition to the unity candle signifying that we as individuals brought different strengths to the marriage.

In moments, it seems, the pastor pronounces us husband and wife. Ethan whispers " I love you" lifts my veil and kisses me for the first time as his wife.

" It is my pleasure and honor to present to you Mr. And Mrs. Ethan Dace."

We stand still a few seconds until the recessional music begins then lead the bridal party out of the church. It happened just as I passed the door!! I didn't understand what was happening! Every thing became black or dark except me and Scooby. Time stood still or slowed down.

"Focus!" came to my mind.

I glanced around half scared. Scooby was running toward me. I walk toward him, kneeling in my wedding dress.

" I guess you wouldn't have a Scooby Snack in that dress would you?"

" Of course I do", I answer. "two as a matter of fact".

" This takes so much power and I don't have much time left...I have to tell you something..."

"What? What do you need to tell me...why not Shaggy?"

"He knows...this message is for you alone, let Ethan make you happy...you have to get out of the way...and he can make you happy."

" What..."

" You are smart, too smart...It's ok to be dumb once in a while...I have to go, not much time..."

Scoobie turned, running back to play with the children. "Good bye...Remember..."

Everything returned to 'normal'. Ethan helped me up and we ran to the limo. I didn't have time to think or understand what had just happened. At the reception, we did all the traditional things, then the lights dimmed. A spotlight found us, and Ethan led me out on the dance floor for our first dance.

" You look so beautiful" Ethan whispered.

" I feel beautiful" I replied.

The rest of the party joined us. Daphne and Fred danced close to us, Daphne leaning over to whisper

" did you use the Scooby Snacks?"

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"Remember the day of our slumber party?" she asked, the Scooby Snacks forgotten.

" I asked if you were pregnant and you said no, and asked me the same question, and I said 'no'? Well, I guess I have to change that answer."

I glanced at Fred, squealed with joy and hugged Daphne so hard I think I squeezed the breath out of her.

In a matter of seconds, the whole conversation with Scooby flashed through my mind. Like a light coming on I knew what Scooby was trying to tell me! I didn't understand how it happened, only that it had happened. It wasn't the physical me that had to get out of the way, it was the little girl who hid behind her clothes, hid because intimacy can lead to hurt. It was the girl who analyzed too much, was too independent...she had to get out of the way to achieve total happiness...

" Give me five minutes, my darling. I have to do something neither you or I will ever understand...only that I must do it. Say good night to our friends, then take me home...our home and I will be all yours."

I spotted Shaggy and MJ and ran to them as fast as I could in my dress.

" Shag...MJ...please...find Scooby, and stay with him" I pleaded.

" What are you talking about?" the say together, looking at me like I'd lost my mind, and just maybe...I had.

" I can't explain...I don't know...just find Scooby!"

" Ok Velma, we will" MJ said, hugging me. "Don't worry."

I ran back to Ethan "Now, take me home" I whispered. We waved to our friends and family and ran to the limo...

The last ghost had been laid to rest. The hardest one. That of total intimacy.

From Velma's Journal...

We had decided to spend the first night as husband and wife in our own home among familiar surroundings before leaving on our honeymoon proper. We had been on our honeymoon for four days when the phone call came.

Scooby-Doo had passed away in his sleep, his last duty performed. Shaggy and MJ had rushed him to the hospital, but too late. The vet saying his big heart had just given out.

That was the other thing he was trying to tell me that day...of not having much time, and the power it took to make that telepathic connection. One thing still haunts me: Did Scooby have anything to do with the unseasonably warm weather???

Ethan must have thought he had a crazy woman on his hands that night as I cried myself to sleep in his arms that night. I give him credit though, he was so caring. He helt me in those strong arms, letting me cry out my grief of loosing a good and close friend.

THE END

[1 It is true that a dog, including Scooby, would not be allowed to be part of a church service, although my pastor said that if it was an outdoor ceremony, he would be more open to it. But this is December and it's my story.

This is the end of the 'ghosts' series but Ethan and Velma will have many more adventures, and will face them as a couple.


End file.
